Between Kai and Rei xxx
by Studious Octopus
Summary: The title says it all. But try, Beyblade meets Beauty and the Beast! With Kai as the moody beast and Rei as our beautiful and loving Heroine Please R & R! Rated M just in case...Rei's dad now has a name
1. A Poetic Introductuion

A tear is for many things

For phisical Pain

Emotional Pain

Happiness

Bitter sweetness

but for you and me

These tears are for love

* * *

lol  
Very Mushy I know  
but I've read a lot of KaixxxRei fan fiction  
( Me luv Kai & Rei )  
And it inspired me to write this litte kinda poem that doesn't rhyme  
lol  
I'll be back with more later!  
Please send feed back and ideas - what doyou want to happen to Kai & Rei? 


	2. Prince Kai Is Cursed

My, my, its been a while...really...I meant to write more AGES ago...

Oh, well...

The usual, I do not own Beyblade...as much as I would love to own Kai and Rei...sigh

* * *

Once upon a time, in a huge and beautiful castle, there lived a handsome Prince, Prince Kai Hiwatari. Anything he wanted he was given on a silver platter within 2 seconds or there would be hell ro pay. He lived his life in total comfort, and had doneso all his life. As an inevitableresult, he was spoilt, cruel, unforgiving, bitter and selfish.

Years went past andthe young Prince grew into a young man, but his greed also grew. Christmas came, the weather cold and bitter. Regardless of the trouble, the Prince insisted on a vast number of presents. He deserved respect and admiration, he wanted tokens from all, to prove they all loved their ruler.

During the late night celebrations, for as soon as it waspast midnight on Christmas eve, he insisted on getting his presents, an old woman came to the castle.

The knock at the door was loud and unwelcome to the Prince, he had just recieved his first present, a large and beautiful firery red bird, which he immeadiatly named Lord Dranzer. Feeling angry that his Christmas was being interupted, he pushed the sevant that had moved to open the door aside, and flung the door open violently.

The old crone stood, hump-backed and wizened, in the snow. It lifted one eye up toward his face, and, slowly bringing her aged hands up, said,

" Young Prince Hiwatari, I am in dire need of shelter from this bitter cold, and all I have to offer in return of some shelter is a single rose. "

He sneered at the old woman, repulsed by her deformed and shriveled look.

" How dare you aproach my castle! How dare you interupt my Christmas! " he drawled coldly.

" Please, Prince, please accept this rose, and let me stay, even ifit isonly in the stables..." the old woman continued to plead.

" No! Get away from my castle, leave me in peace, you old hag! " he gave her one last contemptous glare before turning back towards his castle.

He hadn't even taken one step,when suddenly a blinding light filled the door, blocking out his surroundings.

" So, Prince, you would turn even the most unfortunate of your kind out to a stormy night such as this. What contempt you must hold for your own race. And what contempt it obviously feels for you. You are not loved, most vain and unhonorable Prince, you are not held in high regard. There is nothing in your heart but hate and greed and malice. But all humans have the chance to change..."

The voice now surrounding Prince Kai was pure and high, laced with power. Turning his eyes toward the light,which caused him to squint, he looked upon a tall, beautiful and regal looking woman. Her eyes bored stright through him, into his soul. This was the same creature that had asked for shelter from the storm.

" Please, if I had known... " he started.

" Known! Known what? That I have power, and beauty. That I could crush you where you stand! " she spat at him.

" Please! I apologise! Come inside and.. " he trailed off at the unchanging look on her face.

" And what? You'd dazzle me with your wealth! I am not interested, Prince, in your material possesions. I want personal penence." she stated purposely.

" Personal penence..? No! What do you want from me! " he sreeched, paniced.

" Your penence is your humanity. Until you change, until you learn to let love and kindness into your heart, and can show that same love and kindness, your humanity will never be returned to you. You will spend your days as a fearful beast, with your supjects beside you, they will suffer the same fate." she intoned calmly.

" No! You can't! "

" Yes, Prince, I can. However, I can give you some help, and some warning. It is very possible for you to change, for you to break this curse and regain you humanity. But, this oppourtunutyis onlyopen for a short time. You have until this rose that I offered you dies, and is completely withered, to break the curse. If you have not learned to love by then, you will forever remain a beast..."

Her voice faded as the light around him did. The woman had gone.

He gave a sudden scream of pain as he felt his body rearrange itself. His shape contorted, his limbs lengthening, sprouting fur. He grew fangs, and horns, and claws. Lost in his own transformation, he didn't notice his subjects in the same state, changing into their own accursed shapes. He stumbled through the door as the white stone darkened, as his beautiful castle changed into a hideous mockery.

His roar of anguish and anger and pain echoed around the whole land and forest.

* * *

Please read and review!

I love reviews! and I want your suggestions...

Like character ideas! I know some of them! But others like Belle/Rei father escape me...


	3. Enter Rei

PART 3!

Beyblade meets Beauty and the Beast...

WARNING...I do not own Beyblade or Beauty and the Beast

WARNING...YAOI...that means boy on boy!...If this doesn't float your boat, then don't go sailing!

lol...

* * *

The sun had only risen a little while ago and the small french town with its idealistic scenery and tradtional market had just began to come alive. All over door where opening as people went about their daily business. The baker was opening up, his shop already full with fresh bread he and his wife had prepared. Stalls all over the market were opening as frantic mothers came out to scrape together enough money to buy what their large families needed. 

Rei Kon strolled down from the house he and his father lived in, his long black hair pulled back and tied out of his way. His Father hadn't slept at all, too consumed with making his latest invention work in time. So, he had left him to it. Rei had his own things to do.

As he continued to walk down the street he pulled out the book he was returning to the book store, opening it and re-reading his favourite parts. All his life, he'd wanted to do something like he had read about in books. Have an adventure, see all sorts of strange creatures. He wanted something different.

As he read, he was completely oblivious to the looks he was getting. People paused to watch him and whisper. They all thought the inventor and his son where strange, ever since they moved here. Neither of them took part in the hunts or joined the other men in the hunting lodge for beer. Rei Kon was also considered one of the best looking people in the whole village, and no one could understand why he wasn't seen with beauties on his arms orwhy he wasn't married yet.

He paused to say good morning to the baker, a ritual despite the fact the baker was normally too busy to speak more than a few words. He passed the barber's, already the ownerwas busy at work. Finally, he was there.

He pushed the door open hearing thefamiliar tinkle of the bell. The kindly old man that ran the shop looked up from the books he was ordering.

" Back again so soon I see, what can I do for you today? " he asked, walking towards Rei.

" I don't suppose you have anything new? " Rei said, knowing he had read the majority of the books already in the shop. There wasn't a thing he didn't try to read at least once, but his favourite's were storytales, and mythology. He was constantly asking when the latest book would be in.

The shop keeper laughed and continued,

" Not since yersterday when you asked, my boy. "

Rei handed the man the book he borrowed yersterday and began to search the shelves. He scanned them quickly before finding the one he wanted.

" That doesn't matter, I'll borrow this one. " he said, happy none the less.

The shop keeper was quite perplexed. This boy would be the death of him. Not a day went by with out him coming in to return a book and take out a new one. It was still quite a comfort to the old man, who had fewer and fewer customers each year.

" That one! But I'm sure you have read it already. Yes, I'm quite sure, you've read it twice! " the old man said, chuckling.

" I know, but it's my favourite! Far off places, dangerous creatures, and a prince in disguise! " Rei stated, holding the book up like a treasure.

" Well, if you like it that much, keep it, no one else takes it out. " the shop keeper told Rei happily.

" Oh, I couldn't possibly... " Rei started.

" I insist! " the shop keeper stated, determined to show one of hisfew loyal customers some kindness.

Rei thanked the man profously before leaving the shop and continuing back up the street. He opened the book and started to read the familiar opening passage. He would never get tired of this book. He carelessly walked, avoiding splashes of water as people cleaned their homes.

Still in a world of his own, Rei didn't notice the sound of gun fire by the hunting lodge.

Voltaire stood feet planted firmly as he took aim and blasted an unsuspecting bird. His shot was perfect, the bird hit the ground fast as Boris ran forward eagerly to catch the bird in a sack. As usual, he missed the bird completely. Bending over, he picked it up and sheepishly stuffed it into the bag as he began to shower Voltaire with praise.

" Wow, that had to have been the greatest shot ever, Voltaire! " he gushed, dragging the sack back towards the hunting lodge.

Voltaire laughed, full of pride and vanity, as Boris continued.

" There isn't an animal alive that could escape you, or asingle personthat would want to! " Boris chuckled as he continued toward the lodge.

" I know! " Voltaire added. He stopped then and, putting his hand on Boris' shoulder to direct his line of sight, he contiued,

" And that's the one I want. " he stated, pointing to Rei.

" Rei Kon? The inventor's son? But he's... " Boris was cut off by Voltaire.

" The most beautiful thing in this place! " he stated, matter of fact.

"I know, but... " Boris was again cut off.

" Then that makes him the best. I deserve and will settle for nothing less than that! " he proclaimed firmly.

" Of course, of course, Voltaire. I didn't say you didn't deserve the best.." Boris trailed off.

" Then thats what I'll have! " Voltaire said over his shoulder as he walked after Rei.

Rei had almost left the main part of the village when Voltaire caught up with him. He didn't even realise Voltaire was there until his book was pulled out of his hands. Not put off ny Voltaire intimidatinf height, Rei spoke with only a hint of annoyance,

" Voltaire, can I have my book beck please? "

After carelessly flicking through a few pages, Voltaire threw the book away in disgust.

" I don't know why you bother, Rei. Reading isn't the thing people do now, they hunt and come to the lodge. Why don't we go there now! I'll show you my trophy collection. " Voltaire sadi, confidently taking Rei's arm to lead him back down the street.

Rei quickly pulled his arm free.

" No thank you, Voltaire. Besides, how exactly is reading not a thing people do now. It is how you learn. " Rei said, continuing to walk home.

" That's exactly my point. People start to read, and fill there heads with all sorts of things. Everythinggets neglected. Not only that, but it gives people ideas. Like going off to other places, and getting into all sorts of stupid nonsense. It isn't done anymore either. " Voltaire countered, following Rei.

" Well, if that's what you think, But I disagree. Voltaire, I have to get home now, my father needs me. " Rei said, impatience finally becoming clear in his voice.

Boris imeadiatly began to laugh.

" Your father, that crazy old loon will never get anyhting to work... " Boris said through his laughter, Voltaire started to laugh as well.

" My father isn't a loon! " Rei swung around angrily.

" Yeah, her father isn't as loon! ", Voltaire said, hiding his own laughter and hitting Borsi sharply across the head.

Suddnely, an explosion came from up the path, to Rei's horror (and Voltaire and Boris' delight), smoke could be seem pouring out the chimney of his house.

Rei hurried off, not noticing that Voltaire and Boris had both burst out laughing.

* * *

Yeah! 

That's all for now!

Please review!

TTFN


	4. Gabriel Finds The Cursed Castle

Between Kai Kai and Rei xxx Chapter 4!

Beyblade meets Beauty and the Beast

YAOI...Kai Rei...it's all in the title...

I do not own Beyblade or Beauty and the Beast!

Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far!

Tru Seramath, Kiko cat, wingedsoldier, shu chan, Lady Akuma and UlTiMaTe KaI lOvEr...!

And my fav review! By insanewelshangel! Lol, this chapter is dedicated to you...thats the best review I've got so far, heeheehee...

Laaaaaaa, here it is...Rei's dad now has a name! that my best friend told me to put cause I couldn't think of anything...

* * *

Rei raced up the rest of the path, finally reaching his house. It was large and secluded compared to the other houses in the main village, but it was also quite old now. Certianly too old for the amount of abuse it was under at the moment. 

Rei's father, Gabriel,was desperatly trying to make his latest invention, an automatic wood chopper, work in time. Living in a large home, and constantly spending money on books and materials had made a severe dint in the money they had put away to live off. The invention would help them with everything they needed.

It wasn't a very easy thing to achieve though. The process of attaching all the parts and making them work properly together had been pretty much trial and error. Today was going to be another error.

Rei quickly climbed down into the celler of the house where his father did all the building and testing, a dangerous thing to do when then house could so easily catch on fire, but the whole troop of nosey villagers woud be down here in a heart beat, proding and poking, if he built outside. He quickly pulled his dad out of the mass of smoking machinery and away from harm.

" Dad, are you okay? " Rei asked, helping to brush off the grime and dust from his work clothes.

" Yes, yes, I'm fine. But this infernal heap of junk will never work. Never! It's a disaster. "Gabriel lamented sadly.

" No, its not. It's just taking a while, a lot of things do. You shouldn't let it get you down. " Rei smiled, trying to cheer his dad up, who sighed regardless.

" Honestly, I for one, am completely sure you can do it in time. " Rei continued.

" Really? "Gabriel asked, his spirits starting to lift.

" Really! " Rei stated happily, and with that his father began work again twice as determined.

After fiddling with a few parts here and there, he finally decided to try the machine out again, and started it up. It began to steam and hiss immeadiatly. The parts inside turning, and pushing to create the right downward chop, and then to lift it back up. The noises grew louder and louder, both Rei and his dad moving away in alarm. Then, as the noises reached there peak, the arm swung down and chopped the waiting piece of wood clean in two! It worked perfectly now, and pushing that piece away, the arm drew up and severed another bit. They finally had a success.

* * *

After celebrating, they had both loaded the machine into a cart, and after carefully attaching it to their horse, Driger, his dad left for the fair. So far, today had been going pretty well, Rei mused, as he wandered down back to his house.

* * *

Gabriel contiued on for hours, the forest around him getting denser and denser. Eventually he came to a fork in the road, the single path he was walking on seperating out into two different paths. As stereotypical as it looked, one was calm and clear of fallen branches or debris. The other was dark and over grown. It seemed obvious to choose the nicer path, but in this case only to the horse. The rider was adamant that they take the more dangerous road, and against the horses better judgement, he allowedGabriel to lead him down the darker path. 

It got steadily more dangerous as time went by, the ground getting more and more cracked and uneven. Eventually it was even too dark to see in the dense woods, and he had to light his torch. As their aurroundings got darker,and the noises grew stranger, the horse decided it had had enough. It reared up, and bucked, finally flingingGabriel off, and galloping away. He picked himself up, and brushed himself clean. Then, not knowing what elese to do, he continued on down the path in search of shelter. The weather was getting worse.

Just as suddenly as the woods went from idealic to dark at the turning point he chose before, the woods disappeared abruptly. But it wasn't bare land. Hiding before him in the dense woods was the biggest castle he had ever seen. It was obviously old, the walls dark and cracked. The vegetation covered them, creeping up and up the walls and curling around the windows. Dark and menacing gargoyles perched around the windows and roof, staring down at him as he cautiously pushed the huge iron gates open. Their creaking was the only sound for miles around.

" Hello? " he called out as he pushed the large wooden panal doors open. The inside of the castle was even more frightening, for it was ten times daker, and anything could be hiding in those shadows. Readying himself for anything, he called out again,

" Hello! Is anyone here? I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm lost. "

Faintly, as he walked deeper into the castle hall, he heard voices. The owners of these voices so obviously didn't want to be seen. He didn't know wheather this was because of orders from their master, or their own free will.

" Don't say anything! If we don't attrack his attention, he'll give up, and go away! " one well spoken voice said.

" But, Kenny, look at him, it wouldn't hurt to offer him a little help." the other voice, distinctly more friendly, stated.

" No! You know the master's order's. " the first voice insisted again.

" Hello? "Gabriel tried again. Finally, one of the voice's addressed him.

" Good evening, sir. It seems you have come across quite a bit of trouble. " the more friendly voice said again, sounding nearer this time.

" Hello! But where are you? It's far too dark in here! " he said while grabbing the nearest candlestick, the only one lit in the entire room.

" Right here! " the voice responded, very close this time.

" Where? "Gabriel asked, confused, the voice was so close he seemed to be on top of him. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turning towards it, he found he was facing the candlestick. Suddenly the gold just below the candle stretched, and parted, revealing teeth. Teeth? The candlestick smiled as it spoke,

" Hallo!"

Startled,Gabriel dropped it to the floor, an unintelligible shriek coming from his mouth.

" I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it! " the first voice said coming from right beside him, this time however, it came from a clock, the glass face depicting a disapproving glare. Amazed, he picked it up.

" How is this possible? Amazing! " he said, his voice filled with awe, proding and poking despite the disgruntled noises coming from the clock. Finally, he over stepped the boundaries as he opened the small door of the clock that contained the pendulim. Enraged, the clock snapped it shut, catching his fingers, as he gasped out,

" Sir, do you mind! "

At this he also dropped the clock, and began apologising. The candlestick came forward immediatly.

" No, no! No need to apologise, you just ignore my collegue here. Oh but sir, look at you, your soaked to the bone. " he said worried, asGabriel sneezed. He ushered him into the sitting room. All around him, objects sprang to life. The cloak stand hopped forward and took his coat as the chair slid towards him for him to sit on. A small foot rest came running in, followed by a tea pot and a cup being raced foward by a too enthusiastic table.

" No! Not the master's chair! " Kenny yelled horrified.

" Cup of tea, love? " the tea pot offered kindly, its voice distinctly feminine. She leaned foward, a trail of rich golden liguid pouring out into the small cup. Thankful, he carefully picked the delicate little cup up and took a sip, the cup letting out a stream of giggles.

" Mom, his beard tickles! " the cup siad, still giggling. He hopped down, and began carelessly wiggling around the table.

" Careful, Max! You still have tea in you! " The tea pot scolded him.

" I'm Mrs Tate, dear. The candlestick there is Tyson, and our disapproving friend here is Kenny. Oh, and my son, Max! " Mrs Tate explained.

" Of course! Why dont you come in? Sit in the master's chair! Pet the pooch! " Kenny muttered from the doorway.

Suddenly, a giant shodow filled the room. Standing in the shadows was the outline of a huge man. Terrified and startled,Gabriel sprang up, and began,

" Who are you? "

" The master of this castle. " was the answer he got, the voice deep and gravely. The figure slowly started forward.

" Who are you? And why are you here? How dare you intrude in my castle! " it stated, fully coming out of the shadows.Gabriel stepped back in alarm, it wasn't a man, it was a monster. A huge monster, its fur a mix of blue and slate, with cold eyes, and horns.

" I'm sorry! I didn't know..."Gabriel trailed off.

" What are you staring at? " The beast yelled.

" Nothing! "Gabriel answered, alarmed.

" Is that why you came here? To stare at the beast? " it continued.

" No..."Gabriel again trailed off, at a loss for words.

Enraged, the beast rushed forward, and carriedGabriel off into the darker castle, leaving the horrified servants behind.

* * *

Lol... 

That's it for now! Please enjoy and review!

TTFN


	5. Rei Rescues Gabriel

Between Kai and Rei xxx Chapter 5

Ello!

Thankyou for reviews from...

Angels Fall First, insanewelshangel, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, kiotana, wingedsoldier, Lady Akuma, ktkt and Tru Seramath!

And now to address some important things!

One...Rei's dad...he now has a name! I edited the last chapter putting it in...

Two...the movie similarity...thisis one because one,I love the move, and two, I actually have a plan! I honestly think the original way of the Beauty getting to the castle is the best one, the most coherent one...you know, Rei couldn't have just gotten lost...its not as interesting...however, this will then differ from the movie...cause there is the Beauty running away bit...then all the pretty cut scene's until its the ballroom scene...I personally think there is more in there...thats where the original comes in...So, I do in fact have a plan! So, only this chapter and maybe the next...depending on how far I get...will be very movie-ish...

Three...the Rei in the dress bit!...for anyone who doesn't understand...insanewelshangel's last review asked if Rei should be in a dress...asking around most people said things along the lines of beautiful tailored pants and tops etc...or yeah...put him in the dress...heeheehee...we all laughed a lot...

There's Rei in a dress (sorry no colour) with Max as a tea cup!  
I have to thank Selene K Taylor...who took the time to draw this...Shout out for Selene!  
http: (forward slash x2) home (dot) ripway (dot) com (forwad slash) 2005-4 (forward slash) 286053 (forward slash) Other (forward slash) ReiBeauty (dot) jpg

Or, go to my profile for the link if you don't get this!

I'm going to north Yorkshire at the week end...with my friends...NO PARENTS! (just some teachers...lol...its a school trip) - so this is an update from me before I go, busy, busy, busy!

* * *

Rei was still in the house reading peacefully. But not for long. Heaving a sign at the unexpected plot twist of his lastest book, Jane Eyre (lol...Sorry, but I love this book!), he got up. After neatening his hair again, he went to the kitchen to prepare his dinner. He knew his dad would be gone for a while, maybe even a week, and the house already felt empty without the farmiliar noises from the celler.

* * *

Unknown to Rei, however, he was not alone. As soon as he had left, Voltaire had quickly come up with a plan. He would get all the villagers, the shopkeepers, and even the priest to Rei's house, and ask him to be his partner, (sorry, but guys still can't get married, no matter how much I would like it) he would be so overwhelmed by Voltaire's guesture he wouldn't be able to resist. He had even put on his best outfit, a dark and figure hugging piece, to give the perfect image. Now all he had to do was talk to Rei.

* * *

Half-way through cooking, there was a firm, loud knock at the door. Annoyed that he had to leave his cooking unattended, he quickly went to open the door. And who was standing there? Why, its Voltaire, looking as preened and cocky as a Peacock, with the whole villages crowding in his garden! Smiling despite the situation, Rei began,

" Voltaire, this is the second time today we've met, what a surprise! " Though to Rei it was a very unwanted one.

Voltaire chuckled.

" Isn't it Rei? Now, Rei, why I'm here..." Voltaire paused as he walked into Rei's house, scrutinizing his profile in the small mirror. Satisfied, he seated himself in Gabriel's chair, putting his dirt covered boots on the clean table.

" Imagine this Rei. I come home, fresh from the hunt, victorious, to a warm fire, a clean house and a large meal. I can sit back, relax, as my partner fusses over me, proud to be with someone so well thought of. There are children by the fire, playing with the dogs, its an idealic picture.", he paused, letting what he thoguht to be a picture of a perfect life settle in Rei's head.

" And, Rei, do you know who that lucky person will be? " Voltaire asked, pulling himself up and approaching Rei, who backed up towards the door for every step Voltaire took towards him.

" I don't know..." Rei answered, knowing what Voltaire's reply would be.

" Why, it'll be you Rei! " Voltaire stated, as if offering a great honor to Rei.

" Really! Oh Voltaire, I couldn't..." Rei stalled, searching behind his back for the door handle as Votaire leaned towards him, a look of determination on his face.

" I just, don't deserve you! " Rei exclaimed as he finally found the door handle just in time. Voltaire was leaning over very far, and with out the supprot of the door, was sent tumbling down the stone steps, and into the dirt.

The wedding march Voltaire had instructed Boris to conduct had already started, and Rei slammed the door, leaving him alone, in the mud, and surrounded by the whole village. Of all the embarresing things, he fumed. He was now more sure than ever, he would not be spurned so easily, Rei would marry him.

* * *

Rei crept out of the house as soon as he was sure all the towns people had left. The garden was now a mess, and the small group of animals he and his dad had managed to get were obviously annoyed by the large gathering. He quickly fed each one, going over the past hours events in his head. That Voltaire would actually think Rei would be with him. That he wanted the pathetic picture Voltaire had painted, the one all the local girls from the village wanted so badly. Why couldn't Voltaire like one of them, and leave him the hell alone? he mused as he wandered away from the house to a quiet spot to think. 

He didn't want this life, as much as he loved his father. He had to spread his wings at some point.

His trail of thought was quickly interupted by the sound of hoofs hitting the ground at a hard pace, coming right this way. Driger, the horse he had see his dad ride off on not a little while ago, came running up to Rei. With no sign of his dad anywhere, he could only hope he was okay.

" Driger? What's is it? Where's dad?" Rei asked, worried.

The horse merely gave out a stream of paniced sounds, and, knowng there was nothing else he could do - no one in the town was likely to help him - he jumped on Driger, and simply trusted him to take him to Gabriel.

* * *

Rei was quickly taken down the same calm path,and then darker path, now even darker still due to the late hour. Again, the castle loomed up above the horse and its rider. Rei settled Driger as well as he could, the horse very distressed by its surroundings, and stepped through the still open gates. The front door of the castle was also still open, and he slipped into the darkness bravely, his only thought for his dad. 

He quickly walked throug the dark main hall, not really knowing where he was going, he walked up the stairs and choose a direction, continuing down the hall. As he went, he began to call out tentatively,

" Dad? "

* * *

Both Kenny and Tyson started at hearing an unknown voice in the castle, at this moment it was too far off to tell who or what it was. This is just great, thought Kenny, more people coming in uninvited, I swear, we need a sign," Beware, giant scary castle, is it not obvious to leave?" Tyson, however, seemed to be following an entirely different strain of thought. I wonder if my little duster wouldlike a visit...he mused, oblivious to Kenny's glare. 

" Dad? " they heard again, closer this time. Then from their small space in the doorway, they saw a person. A young man, with long black hair and golden eyes, walked carefully past them in the dark. Holding their breath, Kenny and Tyson remained silent as he continued past them and out of sight.

* * *

" Mom, mom! There's a girl in the castle! " Max exclaimed, jumping hap-hazardly into the kitchen where his mum was still washing the rest of the family. 

" Don't say such ridiculous thing's, Max! Now come on, it's time you had a wash too. " Mrs Tate said, pulling Max into the bowl, just as a giggling feather duster swept into the room.

" Mrs Tate! " she cried out, excitedly.

" What is it, Hilary? " Mrs Tate asked, not paying attention.

" There's a girl in the castle! " she siad, casuing Max to jump up and down happily.

" I told you so, Mom! "

* * *

Rei was still walking through the castle, having risen higher and higher up different passeges. He was starting to give up hope, the whole place seemed deserted. He thought about turning back, when suddenly, ahead of him, a new light filled the hall. It was too far away to actually see what it was, but it was bright, and not too far away. That's all he needed. 

He kept walking, steadily gaining on the light. Afraid he would lose whoever it was in front of him, he called out,

" Hello? Is someone there? Please, wait! I'm looking for my dad."

Finally, Rei caught up to the light, but he was disappointed. It was only a candlestick, perched in a small alcove just at the bottom of a new flight of stairs. Passing it by, he gave it a sad glance as he walked up the stairs.

The door at the top was very rough, different from the dark wood doors in previous corridors. Pushing it open, the cold air blasted him in the face. This was very differnet from the dark rooms in the castle, this room was cold on purpose. He scanned it quickly, taking in the dark shadows, the rough walls and pools of rain water leaking in from holes in the roof. His eyes rested on a small hole near foot level, covered in iron bars. A flash of mevement inside caught his eye, and he ran forward, calling,

" Dad! It's me Rei, I found you! "

" Rei! Rei, what are you doing here? " Gabriel insisted, looking tired and worried.

" Dad! Tell me, who did this to you? " Rei continued regardless.

" Rei, you have to listen to me! " Gabriel said, his only concern for Rei.

" I have to get you home. " Rei stated. The door was pushed open behind them, a dark shodow sweeping into the room, coming to rest at the very edge of the room.

" What are you doing here? " the Beast said, his voice deep and cold.

" What am I doing here? Why is my father trapped like this? Let him go! " Rei said, unafraid of the dark shadow and deep voice. He could feel his father behind him trembling.

" He trespassed in my castle. He is my prisoner, and my prisoner he will stay. " the Beast replied, uncaring.

" No! Let him go, you can't keep him here. He'll die." Rei said, desperate now.

The Beast moved towards the door anyway, preparing to leave.

" Wait! Take me instead! " Rei offered, his last resort. He leaned forwards, the light coming in from the door bathing him in a light glow, illuminating his pleading golden eyes.

" You! " the Beast stared scornfullly, then pausing a moment to think, he continued.

" You would...take his place? You would stay here? "

Rei regarded the shadow for a moment, torn between saving his father, and his own unlived life.

" Come where I can see you. " he requested. Slowly, the Beast moved to the centre of the room, coming into the light.

Rei gasped, scared by the giant monster. His father again began imploring him to leave, saying that he was old, and that Rei had much more to live for. But Rei continued anyway, his love for his dad, who had already done so much for him, the main reason.

" I'll stay..." he whispered softly. Again, the Beast swept towards Gabriel, pulling him up and away from Rei, who fleetingly tried to maintain his hold on his father. But the Beast took him away. Minutes later, Rei watched as the Beast emerged from the castle, and hurled his father into a coach. It reared up, then crawled away on spider-like legs. Leaving Rei alone, in a dark castle, with the Beast.

* * *

Wahoooooo! 

That's it! Hoped you liked it!

Please review, it'll be a great going away pressie!

See ya all next week! TTFN!


	6. The First Eventful Night pt 1

Between Kai and Rei Chapter 6

Beauty and the Beast meets Beyblade!

YAOI! Do you know what that means? Boy and boy! Reading something you don't like out of ignorance is no excuse to flame! Though if you read this already liking YAOI and then thinks its rubbish, go ahead!

Thankyou for reviews from:

ktkt, dani, Kimjoyce, aura-chan the neko-jin, Kuroneko Hikage,spazzy.pheonix, Tru Seramath and insanewelshangel!

and now...more writing! With Kai POV! I get to do Kai POV! W00t! Phear /j m4> 41 P0v!

* * *

Rei stared mournfully out the window, his eyes fixed in place where he had last seen his father. He couldn't believe someone could treat a sick man like that, and after he had just agreed to stay here. His dad deserved better. He heard the door creek open behind him, letting a small glow of light enter from the candle stick held by the Beast. 

" You didn't even let me say goodbye to him! Now I'll never see him! " Rei burst out, his anger and sadness coming out over his fear of the Beast. The Beast stared at him for a moment, hidden in the shadows.

" If you follow me, I'll show you to you room. " he stated, as if he hadn't evenheard Rei.

" My room...? I thought this..." Rei trailed off.

" You want to stay here? " the Beast asked, already knowing the answer. At Rei's nod, he swept out the door. Rei quickly scrambled up and followed him.

They were a strange sight in the dimly lit corridor. Kai huge and steady, his fur ruffling as he moved, and Rei, walking just behind, looking pale and grave.

Kai looked back at Rei, seeing for himslef that he was following. His eyes lingered on Rei's sad golden ones.

" Say something! " Tyson hissed quietly so only Kai would hear. Kai thought for a second, not wanting to sound stupid in front of his beautiful new guest.

" I hope you like it here. " he began softly. After pausing, waiting for Rei reaction, he continued on with more confidence.

" This castle is your home now, you can go anywhere you like. Except the West wing. "

Rei's natural curiosity picked up at this point, the last phrase sticking out like a red flag.

" What's in the West wing? " he asked, not able to help himself.

" It's forbidden. It's none of your business. " Kai voice rang out louder and harsher, startling Rei. They continued on in an akward silence, Kai already scolding himself for snapping when they had only just met. He would hate living here without my own lack of social ability, Kai thought mournfully.

They finally stopped, Kai standing back in front of a tall, light coloured door, waiting for Rei to enter. Rei walked through, his feet barely making a sound, and looked around. The room had light walls, and a high ceiling. The windows were uncovered, letting the sunlight stream through to illuminate the furniture. There was a large four poster bed against one wall, a dresser beside it. There was also a dressing table, all sorts of bottles, obviously old, sitting on the surface.

" Invite him to dinner! " Tyson urged, again whispering. There was a pause as Kai thought on it, then, not able to help himself, he burst out,

" You will join me for dinner. That's not a request! " came out again harshly, as he slammed the door behind Rei.

Why did he have to act like this? Like he couldn't help himself. It was like instinct, something in him telling him that, after his earlier out burst, Rei would never join him willingly. He just wanted some company, he was too used to having his own way.It makes me even more animal like, he thought sadly.

* * *

Rei had stayed in the room for quite some time, thinking sadly on his new home andthe unexpectedchange in hislife. Dinner time came, but he refused to leave, even after thekindly wardrobe had asked what clothes he would like to change into, he still refused, he would never give into his new host. I don't even know his name, he thought distractedly, or if he even has one. 

Suddenly the whole wall seemed to shake as if someone was trying to knock it down, Rei sprang up, staring at it in a panic.

" Why arn't you coming down for dinner? " came the Beast's voice through the door, and Rei realised, relieved, the whole wall was not being knocked down. It was just the Beast knocking!

" I'm not hungry! " Rei yelled through the door, praying his stomach wouldn't rumble. That would be embaressing.

Kenny cautiously approached Kai as he comtinued to pound on the door.

"Sir, perhaps this is not the best course of action. If you were to ask, I'm sure he'd join you. " He suggested quietly.

" Rightly put! " Tyson exclaimed, " For once.." he continued under his breath. Kenny glared at him.

" But he's being so difficult! " Kai argued.

" Just try it, please? " Kenny stressed.

" Would you come down for dinner? " He asked gruffly, only at his servants gesturing adding, " please? "

" No, thank you. " came the muffled reply from the door. Kai growled deep in his throat, his temper rising.

" Suave and gentile. " Kenny offered, trying anything to keep Kai calm.

" It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner. " Kai spoke again to the door, his first words becoming gruffer and harder.

" I said no thank you! " came Rei's voice again, more shrill this time.

" You can't stay in there forever! " Kai shouted through, his anger cover coming him. No one ever dared disobey him when he was human, he would be treated just the same now.

" Yes I can! " came Rei slightly childish reply, but faced with such anger from the Beast, anyone would act differently.

" Fine then, starve for all I care! " Kai bellowed, furious beyond belief.

" If he doesn't eat with me, he doesn't eat at all! " Kai then ordered his servants, stalking away.

* * *

After what seemed like hours to Rei he slide the door open to peer out into the dark corridor. No one was there. He quickly pulled the door shut behind him and walked down the deserted corridor. He continued on and down the grand stairs, going back into the kitchen, the obvious place to find food. He found Kenny, Tyson, Max and Mrs Tate, talking and working. They went quiet as soon as he walked him. 

" Hello dear! Why don't you have a seat, and I'll get you something to eat. " Mrs Tate broke the silence. At once Kenny rushed forward, knowing what the master's reaction would be.

" You know the master's order's! He has to eat with him to eat at all! " Kenny insisted to Mrs Tate.

" I'm not about to let him starve though! " she answered.

" Fine then, fine! A slice of bread and a glass of water, generous to say the least! Then it's off with you. If the master found out..." Kenny raged.

" But the master won't. Unless he's told. " Tyson paused, looking pointedly at Kenny, " You just sit back and relax, and we'll bring your food. " he continued to Rei.

Rei was lead out the kitchen and into the dimly lit dining room, where a high backed chair slide forward for him to sit on. Instantly the room filled with light, the large chandelier overhead full of candles. Trays rushed from the door. Dish after dish was brought forward, Tyson explaining each one, and continuing to talk to Rei. After a short time, Rei had sampled many different dishes, most of which had been taken away to be cleaned, and dinner was over. Over the course of the meal, Kenny had become more and more friendly, probably because he knew there was nothing much else he could do now. He joined in Tyson's dinner talk, and after it was finished, he addressed Rei again, this time with a friendly, though slightly superior air.

" Now that that's over with, it's time to go to bed, back to your room. " where the master can't find out about this, he thought to himself.

" I couldn't possibly go to bed now. After all that food, I'm wide awake. " Rei answered, waiting for his chance to escape and explore.

" Besides, I think I'd like a tour. Ands I'm sure your the best person to give it, you do know the msot about this castle. " Rei continued, playingup toKenny's ego and want for superiority.

They walked out the room and continued down a armor lined corridor, the metal screeching quietly as the heads turned to follow their progress. Kenny was giving his usual long speech on the decor, he was rambling quite a bit, which gave Rei the perfect opourtunity to slip away. He continued down the dark corridor until he reached a foyer, which gave more paths to explore, but up the staircase looked to be most promising. He had just taken his first step up when he heard Kenny and Tyson.

" What are you doing? You shouldn't wander off! " Kenny scolded, Rei payed himno heed and asked,

" What's up there? " causing Kenny and Tyson to try and lure him away from the staircase even more.

" Oh, nothing! Dull, boring! Nothing at all of interest in the West wing! " Kenny let slip.

" So, that's the West wing! " Rei said distractedly, trying again to get up the stairs, as Tyson gave Kenny a quick bash over the head.

" But I'm sure there are much more interesting things to do! The Music room, or the Stables or the Library..." Kenny tried desperately to distract Rei.

" You have a Library? " Rei asked, his interest taken, seeing this, Kenny and Tyson grabbed it full force.

" Yes, we do! With books! " " Piles of books! " " Mountians of books! " " Books on every subject! " " More books than you'll read in a life time! "

Rei followed them the fist few steps as they skipped along singing the word books repeatedly, then turned again towards the staircase. He walked up steadily and quickly, eager to find out what was so important and well hidden. This part of the castle was in even more despair than the rest. Long claw tracks marked the walls, the mirror's and portrait's that lined the walls smashed and broken. He came to a large dark door, it's edges also covered in claw marks, and stepped in.

There was a faint eerie glow coming from the far end of the room. Rei stepped over broken furnishing, careful not to fall.

A broken canvas caught his eye as he walked along, the painting ripped apart in the middle, he pulled the edges together, examining the two tone hair and dark eyes, but the rest of the face had long been ripped away. He continued on towards the light, putting that painting to the back of his mind for the moment.

He finally came to what was giving off the light, placed carfully on the surface of a cloth covered table was a tall bell jar, and inside this bell jar was a single red rose. It was hardly the freshest flower he had seem, the steam already starting to droop over, but it still gave off an unexplainable light. Unable to help himself, he carefully lifted the bell jar off, and extended his hand towards the rose.

A dark shadow swept past him, pushing him out of the way, and grasping the bell jar between its two clawed handsit slammed it back down over the rose. The Beast raised it's head toward's Rei, anger radiating off him.

" Do yo realise what you could have done? You shouldn't even be in here! " He yelled at Rei, who backed up slowly.

" I didn't..." Rei trailed off, whatever apology he was intending to give becoming lost in his throat.

" Get out! Get out now! " Kai yelled louder than the first time. Rei fled, and Kai, realising what he had done, stuck out at the nearest piece of furniture, roaring as Rei ran out the room, down the stairs andtowards the doorof the castle.

" Wait! " Rei heard Tyson call out after him, but he kept on going.

" I can't stay here another minute with him, no matter what I promised! "Rei yelled over his shoulder, running out into the dark forest.

* * *

W00t! Chappie done!

Please R&R!

TTFN


	7. The First Eventful Night pt 2

Between Kai and Rei xxx Chapter 7

Beyblade meets Beauty and the Beast

YAOI, you no likey, you no readie!

wow...this is really late...I finished High School...and Im now in collage...and Im really really really sorry its sooooo late.

Thankyou for reviews from:

aura-chan the neko-jin, kiotana, starvingartist24601, Tru Seramath, ktk, insanewelshangel andKuroneko Hikage!

Lol, here it is!

* * *

It had gotten steadily darker as Rei rode through the forest. He had found Driger waiting for him at the castle gate, which was a miracle in itself. He hadn't wanted to wander through the forest, it was too cold already. He had rushed Driger along through the forest, the horse, sensing its owner's mood, became skittish, and took paths into empty places in the forest, leading them further and further from both the castle and the way back to the village.

As they came to pause in a clearing, golden eyes sprang up in the nearby woods. More and more pairs appeared, silently watching the horse and its rider. After those eyes were seemingly satisfied with what they were watching, they begane to shift and move around the unsuspecting pair. One broke theranks, and sprang forwards towards the horse, fangs bared. Driger reared back on his legs, alarm and adreniline rushing through his blood. The wolf snapped at his feet, and the horse bucked again, throwing Rei off.

He scrammbled up, wolves moving forward out of the shadows from all angles, sensinng Rei to now be more vulnerable off the horse. They approached him slowly, ganging up and cornering him carefully. Gathering his strangth against the cold numbing his bones, he grabbed the nearest thing to him, a thick tree branch, and swung at the nearest attacker. It snapped at it, then grabbing it between its strong jaw bones, wrestled it from Rei's grasping hamds, and flung it aside, leaving Rei now very vulnerable.

As the first wolf crouched to attack Rei, it was bashed carelessly aside by a long, clawed arm. Sensing a more difficult opponont, the wolves ganged up on the beast in a team, surrounding him, and attacking together. But Kai quickly disposed of these as well.The few remaining attackers fled, knowing they wouldn't be able to win.

Rei had been too stunned to move through all this. He stood staring at the beast. Exhausted from fighting off woles and already tired, Kai collapsed, falling heavily in the snow. Rei could leave at this point. He could find his way home, and stay with his father and forget any of this ever happened...but he had made a promise. He would never break his word.

Rei struggled in the snow, pushing and pulling the beast towards the now calm Driger, doing his best until he came close enough to the horse to get him on Driger's back. Now he just had to guide them back to the castle.

* * *

The fire burned low at the edge of the room, casting long shadows over the room. Kai sat, slumped in his chair, holding himself protectively. Mrs Tate approached Rei carefully, full to the brim with boiled water. After pouring the water out into a big dish, Rei set about cleaning the beast up. If Kai would actually let him. The beast edged away, moving out of Rei's reach.

" Stop moving! I have to clean you up. "

" No! Just leave it and it'll be fine. It's none of your business anyway! "

" It'll get worst! "

" AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT? "

" Yours. "

" Mine? How is this my fault? "

" If you hadn't driven me away, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. "

"I wouldnt have if you had done what you were told! "

" If I did what I was told? What kind of an attitude is that. "

" Mine! This is my castle, so its my way! "

" Will you stop it! Control your temper! "

" Temper? I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER! "

" Yeah, your a regular pussy cat... "

" Shut up! "

" You shut up. "

Kai's dark eyes met Rei's glowing amber ones. Their gaze held, each falling deeper and deeper into the other's gaze, not wanting to break away.

" There, its all clear. " Rei said softly, not wanting to spoil the mood.

" Yeah... " Kai said, just as quiet.

" Er, it's late...I think I'll go to bed. " Rei rose, wiping his hands on his pants. He cleared away the bowl, and strarted to leave when he heard the beast mumble.

" Thankyou... "

* * *

There...wahoo, I did it...  
it sucks I know...after all that time...  
but, review me anyway! 


	8. Family Secret's pt 1

Between Kai and Rei xxx Chapter 8

Hello again...andI know this has been a while...but I'm in colage now...work, work, work...lol, not really, the computers been having a new graphics card put in etc...very boring...

Thanks for the reviews: Lady Nikki, kimpossible243, Sugarqueen-luvrei (at least you tried!), WildChipmunkofYonder, kiotana and Tru Seramath...

I really need to try with this story...lol...I will, I will!  
Just be kind...

* * *

Days had gone by since Rei had tried to leave the castle, no one had mentioned the incident to him at all. He had spent the last few days wandering around, he hadn't even really seen the Beast at all. Maybe he was still angry.

* * *

Kai paced back and forth across his dimly lit room. The ragged purple sheets hastily thrown over the windows blocked all the light as the Beast brooded. His arm had quickly gotten better after the attack form the wolves, but Kai still hadn't really ventured out into the castle. He wasn't sure what would happen if he met Rei. He would never admitthat this scared him a little.

* * *

After having breakfast and spending his morning in the library, Rei decided to do a little further exploring. He hadn't really looked around in any of the other upstairs rooms. Were they other bedrooms, guest rooms? Or were they all empty? He climbed the stairs, wandering down corridors filled with rooms. Some doors were locked, some lead into dusty rooms. Rooms thatwere empty, light filling them harshly, the curtians having long been ripped away. Other rooms held a few things, musty old beds, paintings and tables half covered with greying sheets.

* * *

Kai had finally left his room. Keeping quiet, he wandered the castle. Whether he was looking for Rei he didn't know. He was unsure, a first for him. He didn't know anything about Rei, and he just expected him to live here with him? He could treat it like a new hobby or interest, finding out about him. That way he wouldn't have to build up hope. His curse would never be broken.

* * *

Rei had visited a lot of rooms by now.The amount of dust was really quiet frightening. Did they not clean the rooms just becasue people weren't staying in them? Wild animals could be living in those piles of dust! The last door at the end of his third long corridor was a dark red and purple. The door creaked as Rei pushed it open. There was much more funiture in this room than the others. It looked undisturbed, but still very dusty.

* * *

The day was quickly coming to a close, the dark curtains keeping the light out of most windows now becoming pointless as itbecame darker outside. The servants would soon have to light the candles in the main rooms that were used. Kai was still looking for Rei, he had checked the library, thinking the book obsessed male would have been in there all day. But it looked like he hadn't been in there at all. Rei must have gone exploring, Kai mused, Not that he would find much. Most of the rooms in the main house had been empty even when he wasn't cursed. He had been a true misanthropist, pushing everyone away, thinking - stupidly - that no company was good enough for him. Only now was he just starting to regret how he was. His curse was very fitting to his old life, no one would come near him now anyway.

* * *

Rei crept around the room, most of the furniture was still covered in the same greying white sheets, layers of dust settled on top. He pulled a few up slowly. The dresser and wardrobe were light polished wood. The huge bed draped with dark purple curtians. As Rei continued about the room, he didn't notice the door to the wardrobe slowly open. Small, pale eyes watched from inside. Feeling someone watching him, Rei whirled around, coming face to face with the figure in the wardrobe. A young woman, pale and ghostly, stared back at him.

" Er...em...who are you...? " Rei stuttered. But the figure gave no answer, still staring at him.

The door to the room behind him opened, and Rei swung around.

* * *

" I was wondering where you had wandered off to..." Kai muttered, as he stood in the door way. Something's not right, he thought,Rei looks as white as a sheet.

" There's a..." Rei trailed off and he swung back around to the still open wardrobe. It was empty.

" What...? But there was a... " Rei trailed off, confused.

" What? " Kai asked, slightly put off by how weird Rei was acting.

" Nevermind..." Rei mumbled, pushing the wardrobe closed.

" What are you doing in here anyway? Nearly all of the rooms in the castle are barely fit to go into. " Kai stated, deciding to ignore Rei unease.

" I was just looking around..." Rei answered, leaving the room.

"Most of the rooms don't have furniture, that's really strange. Only this one so far looks like someone might have stayed in it." Rei said, distractedly.

" It was my mother's old room. " Kai informed him.

" Really? " Rei asked, obviously wanting more information.

" Mn..." Kai answered. They both trailed off into silence.

" Mrs Tate will be expecting us for dinner soon. I think we should go down. " Rei said finally. Kai nodded, and, still not speaking, they both continued downstairs.

* * *

lol...thats it...This chapter has a really wierd ending...I wasn't sure how to end it...  
Okay...this is me now starting my own stuff...mainly because whenI watch Beauty and the Beast now, I always wonder about the Beast's parents...they are never around!...even in flashbacks...weird, eh?...what were they like?...how did they raise a son like that?...are they dead when he's cursed or what?...etc...so, Im gonna go with that theme for a while...

I hope you enjoy it...or at least humour me!...Im open to any suggestions...  
Please review...ttfn!


End file.
